Love hurts
by someCALLmeSTRAnge
Summary: Yuki loves Kyo. He loves him so much that it hurts. First story so please be nice. WARNING:Contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my very first story so I want you guys to tell me if I'm good, just okay, or even terrible. Also tell me what I need to improve on so criticism is acceptable. So please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Fruits Baskets and never will.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I got out of bed to get ready for school. As I walk down the stairs I saw him. Kyo, the one I love. I don't even know when I started falling for him. I just did. When we're in the same room my heart won't stop pounding. The contact that we make when we fight leaves my skin burning and craving more. I know it sounds cliche but it's the way I feel. I take one long breath before continuing downstairs. No matter how much I want to tell him how I feel, I just can't. When I was finally down I saw Tohru preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Honda"I said smiling.

"Ah Yuki! You're up earlier than usual."

"Oh really I hadn't notice." I looked at Kyo and saw him glaring at me so I glared back.

"It looks like the cat is awake"

"Ya damn right I'm awake! Ya got a problem with that?"

"You really shouldn't yell so early in the morning. You're giving me a headache."

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Ya damn rat!"

"I'm tired of hearing your voice you stupid cat." I lied. I love hearing his voice .

"Oh yeah! Ya wanna go pretty boy!"

"Why do you even bother? You know you're never going to beat me."I smirked at him. Even though I hate being the cause of his anger, you have to admit he is so adorable when he's angry.

"You make me sick ya know that?"Those words felt worse than a million daggers stabbing me in the heart.

"Stupid cat. How do you think you make me feel?" I tried to hide the heartbreak in my words with hatred in my voice.

Then Kyo snapped. He threw the first punch and of course I dodged it. He gave a few kicks and punches, missing me each time. Deciding to end it, I gave him a quick kick to the gut. Oops. I think I may have kicked him to hard. My eyes widen as Kyo crashed threw the paper sliding doors. Tohru ran outside to Kyo's aid.

"Will there ever be a day when you two will stop fighting and my house will be at peace?" I turned to Shigure.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh I got here just in time for the fight. But of course the great Yuki has won once again." Great Yuki huh? I don't see what's so great about me. I hurt the one I love almost daily and I'm to much of a coward to tell him how I feel.

"Those two seem to be getting cozy with each other." I looked at Tohru and Kyo smiling at each other. I clenched my fist so tight my knuckles were turning white. I was jealous. Jealous that all she had to do was smile and she could get Kyo to smile with her. She doesn't even have to try to get his attention let alone love her.

"You two lovebirds better hurry up or you might miss school." Shigure said as we walk up to the two. I watch as the two got up blushing.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled to Shigure.

As we walk to school I made sure I was in between the two. I'm being selfish I know but I can't help it. Once we arrived, we saw Hana and Uo waiting for us. The school day seemed to pass by quickly but that didn't matter. Tohru had work today so she didn't walk home with me and Kyo. I treasure the raremoments when we are alone and not fighting. When we were at home Kyo instantly went upstairs. I frowned when he left. The loneliness that he left me with. I hate how easily he can control my emotion without even knowing it. I left the house to go to my garden the only place where I can find comfort in.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hi guys I'm back! I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys will forgive me (even though I don't think I deserve it). And thank you guys so much for the reviews I didn't think I'd get that many. I love you and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Baskets or any of there characters.

* * *

**The same thing happens day after day like a routine. I'd go downstairs and Kyo would start a fight with me for whatever reason, we'd fight and I would win. Then Tohru would go and help Kyo. Today was no exception. The two actually looked like they were going to kiss but Shigure came and ruined their 'moment'. For once I felt thankful for Shigure's stupidity.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. When will you realize your love for Tohru? She won't wait for you forever you know."

"Shut up you stupid dog!"

"Now, now, there's no reason for you to be angry. I was just giving some friendly advice."

"Well no one asked you for any!"

"Tohru! Kyo's being so mean to me. I'm only trying to help him progress in his love life and he's yelling at me." Shigure turns to Tohru with sad eyes.

"Dammit! Act like an adult for once!" Kyo yelled looking like he was going to murder the dog. He turned around and started walking away from us. "I don't have stay here and take this. I'm leaving."

"Ah, Kyo wait." Tohru calls out for Kyo but that doesn't stop him. She was about to go after him but Shigure puts a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

"It's best if we let him cool off first, no?" Shigure says with a smile.

"Yes I know, but I thought I would ask him if he wanted to go grocery shopping with me."

"Acting a bit bold now are we?" Shigure then gives Tohru a teasing smirk.

"Ah! N-no that's not what I meant, I-I just" Tohru says waving her hands in front of her. Her face blushing like crazy.

"It's okay I was only teasing." Tohru then calms down a bit, the blush still there.

"Ms. Honda I can come with you if you like." I say with a smile and Tohru smiles back.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

Once we were done, we walked back home. She would start a conversation and I would respond. We would uaually do this when we go grocery shopping together but what bugs me the most is that smile she's wearing. The smile that Kyo fell head over heals for. Part of me, the jealous part, wanted to slap that smile off her face but the other part of me knew that what I was feeling was wrong. It's not her fault that Kyo loves her and not me.

"Yuki are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ms. Honda can you repeat that?"

"Yuki are you okay? Do you have a fever? It's not like you to daze of out of no where like that." Tohru stops walking and she feels my forehead.

"I'm fine Ms. Honda you worry too much."

"Well if you say so." Tohru gives me a worried glance and we begin to walk again.

"As I was saying Shigure said that he was going to spend the night at Ayame's and I was going to go to a sleepover with Hana and Uo. But then you and Kyo would be alone and I don't..."

"If you are worried about me and that cat being alone together then you shouldn't." I hope I didn't sound too eager. "You should go and have fun with your friends. I promise you that me and Kyo won't fight when you and the dog are gone."

"Really?" Tohru says with a grateful look. "Thank you so much. But if you ever change your mind just say so okay."

"Of course Ms. Honda I promise." It's not likely though.

* * *

When Tohru and I reached the house Shigure was already gone. Kyo came home but he went straight to the rooftop. Tohru had prepared tonights dinner and it was taking her forever to leave. She was making sure me and Kyo would be alright with just the two of us and my response is always the same.

"Yuki are you sure your all right with me going because I don't have to go. I could stay and tell Uo that I can go next time."

"Ms. Honda I can assure you that me and that stupid cat won't get into any fights while you are away. The cat and I are perfectly fine on our own. You should just go and be with your friends." I say for the thousandth time already.

"But Yuki I-"

"Do you have everything you need Ms. Honda?" I interrupted. I turn Tohru around so that she was facing the sliding doors and I gently push her.

"Well yes but I-"

"And you're no forgetting anything are you?" Almost there...

"No but Yuki-"

"Do you want me to walk you to Ms. Uotani's place?" Getting closer...

"No I'm fine going by myself but Yuki are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

"Ms. Honda I promise you that if anything goes wrong I won't hesitate to call you okay?" Just a few more steps and...

"Well if you are sure."

"I'm positive. Now I want you to have a good time and don't worry about us. Goodbye Ms. Honda." Before she could say another word I close the sliding doors in front of her face.

* * *

**Well That's it for this chapter. I was planning on writing more but I'm too sleepy right now. But I can promise you this. The next chapter won't be as long as a wait as this one you know why? Because...*drum roll playing***

**I already have most of it written up!*People in my head are cheering in the background* Oh and warning there might be a lemon in there so if there are any tips please share cause this will is my first time writing one. I love you all and don't forget to review! And remember criticism is very much welcome!  
**


	3. The official Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back! So here is the official chapter three! Hope you guys like it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Well I don't own anything except my own imagination.**

* * *

Once I thought that Tohru was gone I sighed and decided to walk around the house. For once the house seemed to...quiet. So empty. I'd rather fight with Kyo than to have this lonely silence. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Where is everyone?"

"Shigure went to Nii-san's house and Miss Honda just left to go to a sleepover." If I'm going to be alone with Kyo, this would be the perfect time to try to get on friendly terms with him.

"If you're hungry she had already prepared dinner."

"Whatever." Kyo walked pass me and to go to the living room to watch television. I just stared at Kyo as his face was concentrated on the screen. God he's gorgeous.

"What do you want rat?" I quickly snapped out of my dazed and tried not to blush from getting caught for staring.

"Uhm, what are you watching?" Step one of my plan to get Kyo to at least not hate me: start a friendly conversation. Kyo gave me a weird look but he answered anyways.

"This game show that everyone in class talks about. Thought I should check it out."

"Oh." Yes! Step one is working! Just stay cool and don't say anything to piss him off.

"Can I watch with you?" Say yes. Oh please say yes!

"No one's stopping you."

It took all of my willpower to not jump right next to him and hug him out of happiness. Instead, I stiffly walked over and sat at the end of the couch far away from Kyo. We watched in awkward silence until Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell are you doing this? What are you planning?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me! What's your deal? Why are you so friendly with me all of the sudden?"

"Kyo I honestly don't know-"

"Don't give me that crap and just tell me."

What do I say? Oh I want to spend time with you because I want you to love me more like I love you? No too bold. He'd hate me even more if I say that.

"I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange lately even for you." That wasn't a complete lie. Even Tohru noticed.

"Since when did you care? Besides it's none of your business." Kyo stood up from the couch to leave.

"Cat wait" I grabbed Kyo's wrist, not wanting him to go.

"Let go of me!" Kyo yanked his wrist out of my grip which surprised me. He never could have done that before.

"What the hell do you want now?" Kyo said, angry.

"You can stay. I'll go." I got off the couch and went upstairs to go to my room.

When I got to my room I plopped down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Why was being with him so difficult? I wasn't even trying to pick a fight with him, yet he still accused me for doing something! He can be so hot tempered! I got off my bed and went to my window to open it. When I looked out the window it was already night time. The breeze had relaxed me a bit when I tried to rid my thoughts the cat but couldn't.

"Seriously Kyo, sometimes I don't even know why I-"

"Why you what?"

I turned around quickly and froze when I saw Kyo at my door. I can't believe he almost heard me say I love him! I quickly changed my surprised look to a glare.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What are you doing at my door anyways?"

"I was just walking by and heard you talking about me." Kyo glared back, walking into my room.

"What the hell were you going to say?"

"Why should I tell you? Now get out of my room you stupid cat." Damn. I don't want to fight with him, especially when things were going so well earlier. But I have to do something to get his mind off what I had almost said.

"What did you say?" Kyo walked closer to me, challenging me.

"I said to get out of my room you stupid cat. Or was that too fast for you to comprehend."

"You always think you're better than everyone don't you."

"I-I never said that."

"It doesn't matter what you said or didn't say!" Kyo clenched his fist, getting ready to fight.

"You always act so high and mighty. Like you're better than everybody!"

"I'm sick and tired of always losing to you." With each word Kyo took a step closer to me. For some reason I'm feeling very uneasy about this.

"But this time I'll make sure not to lose."

* * *

**Yay an update! I'm sorry that I left it at a cliffhanger. Wasn't planning to but you know, stuff happens :p. Anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone guess who's back with a new chapter! So sorry for the wait (again) so let's get on with the story shall we?**

"Whatever," I scoffed. "You talk a big game but tell me this. How many times have you beaten me? None." I turned myself away from Kyo. How am I supposed to look at him after what I just said? "just leave al-"

Kyo attacked me. God dammit I wasn't paying attention. He tackled me to the ground and then he pinned my hands above my head.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going to lose this time?"

And then he kissed me.

I froze, too shocked to do anything until I felt something wet brush across my bottom lip. I gasped at the feeling and then I felt his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. It's not that he was stronger than me, God only knows how many times I've beaten him without getting a scratch on me. The problem is that I didn't want to stop. I wanted to give in, and so I did. This was my first kiss and it was with Kyo. My head felt light and I couldn't think straight. The only thing that was on my mind was how good Kyo's lips felt on mine.

I wanted to whine when Kyo broke the kiss but instead I bit back a moan when his lips went to my neck. It didn't help that Kyo's hands were roaming my body. Wait...when did Kyo let go of my wrists? The thought quickly diminished from my mind when I felt Kyo's hand sneak under my shirt and touching my bare chest. My body involuntarily arched to Kyo's touch and I gasped.

"Who knew the rat had such a sensitive body" Kyo smirked at me.

"Shut up stupid cat" _and just kiss me_. Of course I would never say that last part.

"You aren't in a position to tell me what to do." Ha, he's still as easy to annoy as ever.

"What are you going to do bite me?" and he did just that.

I yelped in pain. Then I could feel his tongue lick over where he had bit me. That bastard, if I see a hickey on my neck I'll beat him up for sure. With all the attention Kyo is giving my neck, I had completely forgotten about his hands under my shirt. Both hands traveled up my body and before I knew it my shirt was already off.

"Damn Yuki, you really do look like a girl." I was about to talk back but he kissed me again. Damn him. Damn him for making my mind turn into mush with just a kiss. Damn his hands for driving me crazy as they touch me, going lower and lower and lower-

"W-what the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled, pushing Kyo off me. I could feel my face going red as he gave me a confused look and then turning it into an amused one.

"What do you think I'm doing rat? Don't tell me you're now just getting embarrassed after all that other stuff." I tried hiding my face behind my hair. I'm so stupid! "Well it doesn't matter cause I'm not stopping." Just like that and Kyo began kissing me again.

This time when he reached for my pants I didn't do anything. Well that was until he yanked them off along with my underwear.

"Ah! K-kyo what the hell!" I pushed him off again. I reached for my blanket and covered myself as best I could so that Kyo wouldn't look at my...lower regions. Looking pissed Kyo grabbed the blanket and yanked it away from me.

"I don't want you covering yourself from me." My eyes widened and I could feel my face getting extremely hot. Our faces were really close and...wow Kyo's eyes are so amazing. When I realized I had been staring I quickly turned my head to look away.

"What about you? Why should I be the only one naked?"

When Kyo didn't say anything I thought I had really screwed up. I was going to take it back but when I looked at Kyo I had completely forgotten how to talk. Standing right in front of me was a naked Kyo. I was practically drooling at the sight in front of me. He's just so sexy! My eyes traveled lower and then I started feeling self conscious. Who knew Kyo was so...big down there? I sure didn't. I reached for my blanket once again to hide myself but Kyo quickly grabbed my hand.

"I thought I told you not to cover yourself from me?" with nothing else to say Kyo's lips met mine.

I forgot my earlier embarrassment and I wrapped my arms around Kyo's neck to bring him closer. Our tongues fight for dominance and neither of us wants to give up. I moaned when Kyo grabbed my member and started stroking me.

"Ch-cheater" I moaned out. I could hear Kyo laughing at me.

"All's fair in love and war." Wait did he just say love? I couldn't think much of what he said he started to pump me faster.

"A-ah! Kyo!"

My mind went blank and all I could feel was the pleasure Kyo was giving me. I couldn't stop myself from making embarrassing noises when Kyo went back to kissing my neck. I was glad when Kyo had stopped my moans when he kissed me.

The kiss didn't last long because he had replaced his lips with his fingers. I didn't know what came over me when I liked his fingers and put them in my mouth. When I heard a low moan come for Kyo I got a boost of confidence and started sucking on them. I looked at Kyo to see what expression he was making. When I did he yanked his fingers out of my mouth.

"Kyo?" then he kissed me again.

"This might hurt a bit" I had no idea what he was talking about until I felt something enter me from behind.

I gasped at how weird it felt. When he started to move his finger and I had to bite back a moan. It wasn't until he added another finger that I felt the pain. I gripped my bed sheets tight and I bit my bottom lip. I was trying my best to relax when Kyo began moving his fingers inside of me. Just when I had gotten use to the feeling he added another.

I bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed. Slowly he moved all three fingers in me and then I felt something amazing. My backed arched as all the pain had turned into pleasure. I was disappointed when he took his fingers out but they were quickly replaced with something much bigger.

This hurt way more than his fingers did. I closed my eyes shut when I felt tears in my eyes. No matter what situation we are in I will never let Kyo see me cry. He began moving slowly but eventually he picked up the pace. I tried my best not to show that I was in pain but that didn't last for long. Kyo had hit the spot that made me feel amazing. I can't think the pleasure is just too much. Every kiss makes me want more, every touch drives me crazy.

"C-close Kyo I-I'm close"

"Yeah me too"

I could feel his thrusts getting faster. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I came. After a few more thrusts Kyo followed came inside me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. I turned to Kyo and smiled. Never before had I felt so happy. I snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. When I sat up I winced as I could feel pain in my rear. Then I remembered everything that happened last night and couldn't help but blush a little. I looked around to see that Kyo wasn't there. I shook my head trying not to think of the worse. He probably left my room to take a shower. Speaking of which I should take one myself.

I struggled out of bed and I put on some clothes. I gathered my things for my shower and walked, or more like limped, out of my room. When I closed my door I saw Kyo coming out of the bathroom with his hair a bit wet. Our eyes met and I gave him a smile which he did not return. He looked away instantly and began walking. I could feel my chest tighten as he walked passed me. What should I do? Why is he acting like this?

"Kyo wait" I turned around and saw that he had stopped walking. I waited for him to turn around but he didn't. "About last night-"

"I'm sorry."...what?

"Kyo, why are you apologizing? If you're worried that you took me against my will then-"

"No that's not it. It's just... I didn't mean to do that. Not with you at least." My eyes widen and my chest was hurting. This isn't happening.

"Th-then why did you do it?" This can't be happening.

"It was the heat of the moment ok! I already feel guilty enough so just...I'm sorry alright." Then finally Kyo turned around and looked at me. "Please...don't tell Tohru about this."

Kyo turned back around and I watched him walk away. Without me knowing tears were flowing out of my eyes. I touched my wet cheek and felt my tears. Even more came out and I couldn't hold back a sob. I fell to my knees and continued to cry.

This is happening.

** . .**

**Anyways...**

**Yes! I'm finally done! You have no idea how many times I had kicked my lazy butt to do this! Seriously I don't deserve all this love you guys are giving this story but I accept it none the less ^-^. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and I love you guys for it. And yes this is the last chapter but who know I might make a sequel with a somewhat happier ending. Let's say 50 reviews and I'll think about it? Haha I know that's evil but it'll give me enough time to think of a plot and all that good stuff. So yeah...**

**Oh and if this chapter seemed a bit different than the other chapters that's because I'm trying out different writing styles. If it doesn't seem any different then oh well! **

**Again love you guys and please review!**


	5. Important AN!

**Wow I never in my wildest dreams expected to get this many reviews! It waaay past my **

**expectations and I honestly didn't think I even would get 50 reviews! This really was such a cruddy **

**fic but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. You guys spoil me haha. But guess what...I owe all ya'll a sequel **

**woot! But there is a catch. I am taking this fic down because really. This could be waaay better. So **

**yeah I'm going to fix it. But don't worry I'll leave it up until I finish with all the revisions and such. Oh **

**but I got a proposition for you guys that I think that you might like. I will be accepting any **

**"request" that you guys would like to see m include in the story while I fix it. But don't be sad if I **

**don't use your idea. It's not that it's bad it's just that I don't see it fit in the story's plot. But that **

**doesn't mean that I wont use it for another story! Oh one more thing. If this fic gets to 100 **

**reviews (which would be pretty sad since I'll be taking it down anyways) for the 100th reviewer I **

**will write them a story with the couple of there choice! It can be anything(preferably anime **

**please) and if I don't know it I'll do some research. Oh and also with a plot of your choice as well **

**but if you don't have one I'll just think of one myself. With that bye guys! until next time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**w/ 3 ~ STRAnge**

**Edit:6/17/2013: So the revised version is already up under the name Not Like This. So check it out if you want!**


End file.
